A Fateful Encounter
by NettikGirl
Summary: A thought rippled throughout Sora's mind as he saw the King, that time in Kingdom Hearts, as the two of them sealed the heart of all worlds...


_Staring through the doors of Kingdom Hearts, Sora caught sight of the King, swinging his own golden Keyblade to and fro. The power levitating throughout that weapon, seemingly exceeding his own. Seemingly glowing, a strong, single light, rippling throughout the midst of the Heartless…_

_He blinked. This was the person Donald and Goofy had mentioned only so many times before. The person they'd admired greatly. To the point, where Sora had begun to wonder…_

_Mickey turned to face the young Keyblade Master. A wisdom brewed within the King's eyes, as a soft smile appeared upon his face. Sora stared back, confusion mixing in with wonder, as he whispered something, that, despite their distance, was heard quite clearly for both Keyblade Masters._

_**"Haven't we…met?"**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Hey there! NettikGirl here.

This fiction takes place over the destruction of Hollow Bastion, some time ago, when Sora was only little. ;; It mainly stars Mickey, and his quarrel with Ansem, as well as a thought that inspired this fic a little further: "Where did Sora get that crown necklace?"

Through my eyes, this is my theory.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Extract from Ansem's Report 9)

_"Simply astonishing! Today I had a guest from another world. He is a King, and his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces "Gummi Blocks." It seems that my opening of that door has opened a path to interworld travel._

We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: that of a key called the "Keyblade." The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it…"

* * *

"Ansem! STOP!"

Bruised and scarred from several earlier attacks, King Mickey of Disney Castle rushed forward, his Keyblade tightly gripped within his small, wounded paw. His eyes were wide with shock as the cloaked figure before him rose, piercing orange orbs glaring smugly towards him. A black, gloved hand suddenly extended to his right, tauntingly swinging his dual-wingblade weapon back and forth.

Despite his weakness, the King quickly plunged the enchanted weapon upon the ground, the impact managing to throw himself up high in the air, swinging back his weapon as he neared his target, crying out in frustration.

"You can't _do _this, Ansem! Please!"

He brought the Keyblade down in one, swift motion. But immediately, the cloaked figure swung his wingblade upwards, blocking Mickey's attack in mid-air, before slamming the small king into the ground. He left the gasping king no time to recover, and slashed across his bruised front. Mickey gave a cry, but only received a second swipe across his face.

Ansem gave a triumphant smirk, within the darkness of his hood. Only the orange orbs were visible beneath the shadows, intimidating as both settled upon the wounded king, who stared weakly back up at him.

"I pity the small eyes you stare through." The Lord of Hollow Bastion whispered icily downwards, twirling his dual blade to his right, as he approached the breathless Mickey, trembling softly as he tried to rise again, only to find that he completely lacked the strength to do so. He collapsed a second time, a pained gasp emerging from his mouth as he impacted upon the hard ground.

Ansem rose his gaze from the king, staring at the sight that lay before him, his orbs gleaming with satisfaction. A cruel smirk adorned his lips as he took a step forth, his goal only metres away.

The Keyhole of Hollow Bastion.

After years of research upon the darkness, he had finally gained the determination to plunge into the very depths of oblivion. And there, he had gained power beyond his previous belief. The goals he had been trying to reach earlier were abruptly erased from his mind. The darkness had closed in upon his thoughts.

Even his people. They had left the area of significance to Ansem's mind entirely. He only cared about the darkness. The power within it, all that was contrast to the mysterious element. It was all that mattered to him, now.

Mickey let out a soft gasp, trying to steady himself. His eyes were fixed upon the Keyhole beyond, that threatened to open. That threatened to place Hollow Bastion into the very depths of the darkness.

The king had never seen this side of Ansem before.

After a brief conversation, he had learned of his intentions, and by all means, had tried to stop him. Unfortunately, the raw power the man had recently gained was far too much for the king to overcome, or at the very least, level against.

Ansem's hand extended towards the Keyhole. Immediately, small Shadow Heartless were summoned, and were lunging towards the Keyhole, hunger and desire for the world's core driving each and every one of their actions.

The king shut his eyes, tears brimming. The Keyblade vanished from his grasp. His heart was weakening with sorrow, for he had played a part in this conclusion. He had told Ansem about the Keyholes, the Keyblade, the princesses…

Everything. Everything he had known about the worlds.

And now, as he felt the very core of the world crumble before him, devoured by the Heartless…

He regretted every, single one of his actions that lead him here. He'd only recently discovered this means of travel, of the Gummi Blocks. And after he had told everybody in the Castle, he tried to explain it to someone of a very different world. He succeeded in claiming his interest, but by the cost of the world, possibly millions of lives, and losing a mind to the darkness.

Mickey shakily rose to his knees, staring up at a triumphant Ansem, now turning back to the weakened King.

"It's an amazing fact, Your Majesty. All worlds begin in darkness…and all so end."

He rose the Dual-Wingblade up before the wounded Mickey, recieving a bitter look of betrayal, yet resignation by the king.

A smirk developed upon his features.

"The heart is no different." He whispered, bringing the weapon down, and sending Mickey into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

A nightly sea breeze rippled across the smooth, crystalline surface of the ocean. The stars glimmered up above, the billions of worlds, sparkled in perfect harmony in contrast to the equally adorned sea.

Each and every one of them seemed to contain their own level of brightness, whether they were distant or near, weak or strong, they still hung together in a cluster of brilliant light, despite the darkness of the late evening.

But one suddenly began to falter. The flickering light was weakening, trying to resist the darkness that so seemed to overcome it. It struggled amongst its brothers and sisters, trying to succeed in regaining the strength it had only sustained for so long.

As if reaching for a final resort, the Heart of the world gave out one, final, desperate gleam, that brightened the endless night skies for no more than a moment, yet it seemed to span a great deal longer to all whom lay their eyes upon the sight.

Then it vanished altogether, entirely overcome by the persistent darkness.

From the shores of the small beach, King Mickey watched with sore, blurred eyes.

A soft inhale was heard, before he shakily rose. He'd been drifting upon the sea for hours, and all he could manage was to maintain steady breathing to keep him afloat, and await where the ocean would take him.

Luckily, he'd washed up upon the island. He'd obviously been transported to another world. Despite the weakness that had overcome his heart, he still managed to maintain a little faith. The Keyblade only magnified that.

He'd only managed to get to his knees, but he cringed in pain as he reopened a wound in his left side. His head grew heavy with exhaustion, and his eyes closed, his head lowering. He knew blood loss was getting to him, and it was not making things any easier.

He hadn't even the energy to summon a Cure. Donald could do that, no sweat. He had only recently managed to take up the position as Court Wizard, but he had skills beyond anyone he'd ever known.

A pang of loneliness surged through the wounded king, but he shook it off. Shaking with effort, he managed to stand, summoning his Keyblade to support his wounded body. Taking a few, trembling steps forward, he managed to take in a few more surroundings.

After spotting a dock no more than a few meters away, he instantly realized he was not alone upon the small mass of land. There was obviously civilization, but he knew better than to walk up to a door, and request help. He wasn't about to meddle in the affairs of worlds again, after what happened to Ansem…

"You never cease to amuse me, Your Majesty…"

Mickey's eyes snapped open, and quickly dodged to the right. Less than a second later, a wingblade hammered to where he had previously been standing, less than a moment ago.

His heart filled with fear, he gathered up the strength within the Keyblade to send him the strength to begin sprinting. He no longer wanted to fight the researcher. He no longer wanted to lay his eyes upon him.

He couldn't. Not anymore…

The king threw himself into one of the few bushes outlining the beach.

Not anymore…

A cry of surprise reached his enormous ears, and his eyes snapped open, seconds before colliding into an unsuspecting young boy. The impact sent the two sprawling into a nearby pool with a large splash.

The water stung Mickey's wounds, but it managed to uncover the consciousness he currently lacked. The pool was only about knee deep, despite the small king's height. Managing to stand, he caught a better glimpse of the boy he had unexpectedly run into.

Despite the darkness, he could make out his features quite clearly. Judging by the cry he'd heard earlier, he'd assumed the boy was quite young, not yet in reaching his teens. Bright blue eyes stared through his wet, messed brown hair in shock as he, too, shakily stood up. A plain T-shirt was all he wore, with red shorts, and gripped in his right hand was a small, wooden sword.

There was a small silence for a few seconds, as the two stared at each other.

The boy seemed like the less enthusiastic one to make conversation, but when he finally did speak, his voice was shaking with shock.

"Y-you….s-scared me…"

King Mickey stared back, silent, although he'd managed to place more thought into this sudden encounter. What was a small boy doing out here so late at night?

But fear reappeared upon his features as soon as a loud, cruel voice called out across the nightly winds.

"You cannot withstand the darkness, Your Majesty. Let alone the destruction of a world."

Mickey spun to his right. Ansem was obviously searching for him, that was for sure, but he had not rushed as far as he'd planned. It would not be long before the researcher of darkness would find him again. Because of Mickey's earlier attempts to bring him down, he would not be the kind to let him escape…

"I find this tragic, Your Majesty. How can you be blinded as so by your theories of the light? The Darkness contains power beyond imagination. You cannot avoid this fact…the Darkness consumes all light. So quick, so effortlessly. The light may only dim, only flicker, until it, too has become converted. If you plan to so oppose me, it may only mean your demise, and the destruction of worlds like your own. So reveal yourself! Open your heart to Darkness, Your Majesty. And you shall never have to face true despair, you will never suffer the harshness of reality's light…"

Mickey stared at the cloaked figure, only metres from the bush he had lunged into. Only seconds to uncovering his location. He knew he was done for. His wounds were reopening, one by one. His bruises were throbbing. His head was clouded with pain. He could barely think at all…

Suddenly, something grabbed his scarred hand, and immediately started dragging him through the shallow water at a high speed. Managing to regain his footing after an unexpected start, Mickey realized that the young boy was leading the king away from Ansem, who caught sight of the sudden movement.

Mickey glanced back. The researcher had leapt past the bushes to spot the pool, but the two had already rushed further than his sight. The boy was unusually fit for his age, and his glance was straight ahead, hardly daring to look back, his focus lying up ahead.

Suddenly, he dashed into another bush, this one thinner in vegetation, and right by the wall, up against the nearby waterfall. This concealed a small tunnel, in which, despite his height, Mickey had to crouch down in order to fit through the very mouth of the opening.

The small entrance opened out to a medium-looking, yet enclosed tunnel. Roots lined the walls, as Mickey was continually yanked forth, further down the darkened passage. Further away from Ansem.

Further, further…

The weight of darkness released upon the king's shoulders. Ansem's gaze and focus had abandoned him completely. A soft exhale was heard from his lips, as he let the boy drag him a few steps further, until he felt the small fingers release his white-gloved hand.

Mickey slowed to a stop, breathing heavily, but shock reappeared upon his features as the brown haired boy staggered forward in exhaustion, then collapsed hard upon the dirt floor, breathing hard, his wooden sword clattering a few feet from his loosened grasp.

The king limped forward, his wounds seemingly tightening around his tired body, but he managed to kneel, softly placing a hand upon the nameless boy's shoulder.

"Hey…are you okay?"

The boy stirred slightly, and shakily rose, a soft inhale heard from his lips, before he turned to face Mickey, eyes wide with shock. He quickly grabbed his wooden sword, but kept it aside, as he spoke, trembling as he did so.

"Y-You'll be alright here. N-No one knows 'bout this place."

Despite the boy's fear, he seemed to be overcoming it unusually quickly, despite the earlier escape. He was even trying out a smile, to the king's relief.

"It's a lot bigger at the end of the tunnel, sir." His small hand gestured over to a second opening, this one opening up to be a rather large area. An opening was present at the roof, the brightened stars providing the small light they had.

Mickey stared at the cave with amazement. It wasn't easy to keep a place like this a secret.

Then, he turned to face the boy. His eyes gleamed with a soft kindness, despite the encounter with Ansem. This boy had saved his life. He hadn't even asked if he was in trouble. He'd just taken action, right then and there.

The boy was tugging out small mushrooms from the side of the cave, gathering them into a small pile, before turning around.

"Um, Sir? We gotta treat your wounds. You can't exactly wander around with sores like that-"

"Excuse me." The King gently interrupted, as he sat down. "What's your name?"

The boy seemed to hesitate at this. His gaze traced Mickey's features, as if deciding whether of not to trust this stranger. And for a good reason, too, the king decided. After appearing out of nowhere like that, he'd be sure to cause suspicion, yet a sensitivity like that was not easily seen around people his age.

"…Sora."

"Huh?" Mickey snapped out of thoughts. "What did you say?"

The boy gave a grin of amusement, the anxiety in his eyes now completely faded.

"My name's Sora. Yours, Sir?"

The King smiled back. A fondness was quickly growing for this boy.

"Mickey. Mickey Mouse. Nice to meet ya."

* * *

"Riku's grounded for about a few more weeks, so he won't be coming here for a while. He's the only other person that knows about this place, so you can hide here. That other guy won't find you here…least I don't think so. I won't tell anyone about you, either."

Sora bit into one of the small mushrooms he'd harvested in the cave. A fire brewed between the two, set up by the boy when darkness began to affect their sight. Mickey sat on the other side. Small bandages, made by the large leaves of the island and obtained by Sora when he rushed outside to find medical equipment, were wrapped about the heavy wounds. The King couldn't say that the bandages were entirely comfortable, but the pain did seem to be lessening, bit by bit. Still, he wished that proper bandages were available.

But Sora could only succeed in finding the leaves, and healing berries that grew on the opposite side of the island. If he went any further than the aid he could access, people would definitely start to suspect something.

Mickey blinked. Speaking of which…

"Why were you out there, Sora?"

The boy seemed to hesitate, sheepishly. He slowly put down his mushroom, blushing slightly, hugging his wooden sword with his right arm, as if it were a stuffed toy.

"No-one knows I'm here…Not even my Mom…"

Mickey tilted his head to his side, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"It ain't a great idea to sneak off, ya know?"

"I know, I know…I just wanted to grab a paopu for my Mom and Kaikou's wedding…"

The king blinked. "A what?"

"A paopu fruit. Mom told me about them, says they're real special. If a couple of people share a paopu, they're bound through eternity…at least that's what I think…"

Sora gave a soft smile, his gaze downwards.

"I want them to be happy. My real father passed away. They didn't share a paopu when they got married, so my Mom was left behind…Kaikou cheered her up."

He shook his head, exhaling softly. The smile faded.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep going…"

Mickey felt a small pang of guilt for the young boy's family, but he gave a soft smile. Children never easily accepted a new parental figure, and for someone as young as Sora to entirely accept and let alone support that…

"I'd reached the dock, but then I saw you guys on the shore. I went ahead and hid behind the bushes, but then…" Sora trailed off as the king chuckled.

"It's alright, Sora. I'll keep your secret, just so long as you keep mine. Fine with that?"

The boy gave a smile. "Okay, then, Sir - "

He hesitated. Then looked back at Mickey.

"I heard that other guy call you "Your Majesty," when I saw you from the dock." Sora pulled his knees up to his chest, as if immediately regretting asking the question. Mickey noted this, closing his eyes, head down, as if equally uncomfortable of the topic.

"Are you…are you a King, Mickey?"

The mouse's shoulders slumped. He wasn't too comfortable with his authority being revealed to none other than a young inhabitant – a young stranger of an entirely different world. He couldn't meddle in the affairs of this world…not after what had happened to Ansem, and the destruction of Hollow Bastion.

Sora caught sight of the King's discomfort, then looked away.

"I'm sorry. I-I won't tell…"

"It's okay."

Mickey looked back up at the young boy, smiling softly.

"You never intended to get into this mess. I'll get you out if it causes you trouble. That's a promise, Sora."

The boy hesitated, then gave a relieved grin.

It faded slightly, when Mickey turned to his right, catching sight of something that had been spurring his curiosity for some time, now. Ever since he'd stumbled, wounded into the cave, with Sora aiding him all this time.

It was a wooden door, with no handle, no doorknob, no keyhole…

Something quite peculiar, that had been intriguing the king from the start. Something inside him had been tugging him towards the mysterious door.

His heart…his heart's rate was increasing, lulling him towards it…

Something was there…

"H-Hey, Mickey? – No, I mean, Your Majes-"

"You don't have to call me that, you know?" The king said, with a chuckle. "Sora, what's that door over there for?"

The boy shrugged. "We found it. Tried opening it with everything we had. It wouldn't open, even when Riku threw stones at it…"

Mickey stared at the door. It wasn't anything so simple, as many would assume. Why was a door here?

And what was bothering the King more than anything, was why he couldn't take his mind off it or anything like that. As if it had suddenly grown highly significant to him…

He turned back to Sora, trying to push the thought out of his mind. He'd ponder all of it later.

"Say." Mickey said, with a grin, staring around the small cavern, the plain, grey stone walls meeting his gaze every way he turned. "Why don't we try decorating this place? Seems a bit plain, if ya ask me."

Sora blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

The king chuckled, his playful side resurfacing. "I'm just sayin'. Can ya draw?"

The boy looked around, as the idea grew to influence him slightly. He couldn't draw very well. He'd usually be the one, staring at all of his friend's drawings in envy, while when he held his up, it was only laughed at.

"I'm not too great at it…" He mumbled, looking down. Mickey took note of Sora's discomfort, and gave a soft smile. He rose, cringing slightly at his wounds, before picking up a flint from the ground, and turning to the wall. Scratching sounds were heard from to stone, quickening as he scribbled over mistakes, and slowing when he'd tried to neaten a line.

But when Mickey backed away, it revealed a shabby-looking drawing of Disney Castle, crooked stars lining around it as he turned to Sora, whom had looked up to watch the king draw.

Mickey gave a sheepish smile, as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay. I'm not too great at it, either."

Laughter echoed around the cavern, as the boy bent down and took a piece of flint.

* * *

The two drew all night around the cavern. Sora drew pictures of adventures and creatures he'd imagined seeing him and his friends seeing and doing one day. Mickey stayed at one particular area, trying to draw a small picture of Donald beside the castle, but smiled and decided to leave it with a few lines missing. He'd also tried to draw one of the mage's 'amigos,' Panchito, but ended up scribbling it out, giggling at himself and at the fact that he just couldn't draw.

Sora got carried away throughout the entire cavern. He drew everywhere, from top to bottom, from left to right. He'd never drawn so much like this before and actually enjoyed it. He'd already had to replace his flint several times, and even now, the largest piece he'd uncovered was wearing out to a stub.

He was about to finish the remnants of his flint along the last bare rock in the cave, right next to the mysterious wooden doors, when he stopped.

Sora stared at the rock. It was pretty smooth. He doubted he'd even make any mistakes if he'd drawn upon the stone. The texture wasn't as rough as the other stones, so he could carve something with much greater detail than usual, if he tried his best.

But he withdrew. He'd save this rock for later. It was right next to the mysterious door. It had to be special.

Sora spun around, grinning at the King, who smiled back.

"You really are no good at this, Mickey!"

"Aw, c'mon! Just because I'm a King, doesn't mean I know every single thing." The mouse said, scribbling out another mistake with a chuckle.

"Not even your own potential?"

Mickey froze, as the same, sinister voice crept into his enormous ears. He abruptly spun around, his worst fears realized. Ansem had found him. The light brewing within his heart had exceeded the point of invisibility to the researcher of darkness. Too strong to keep a secret.

The King let his hand fall to his side.

"Sora. I want you to leave." He whispered softly to the young boy, who backed from the sudden intruder. Again, Mickey was amazed at how accurate the boy's accusations were at that age. But he layered over his pride for the boy with desperation, as Ansem took another step forward.

"Sora, leave! You don't have to be involved in this, anymore!"

The boy stared at the King, then back over to the researcher, his heart thudding, as he stared at the two opposing sides. This was the man. The same man who had wounded his new friend so badly. And forced the King down, without any choice, his persisting hate for the mouse driving it all.

Slowly, Sora stood up, shaking. His heart was hammering with fear, inside his chest, but he managed to speak, his eyes held directly at the King.

"Neither do you, Mickey."

The King spun to his right, eyes wide.

"Sora! Don't!"

Ansem's attention was taken by the sudden action, and he stared at the boy, who shakily abandoned his makeshift attempt to hide, and slowly stepped right up, in front of the horrified Mickey, and raised his wooden sword, pointing the tip at the researcher of darkness. It seemed foolish, to point such a useless thing up against another of far-exceeding power.

But…

The young, bright blue eyes stared up at the intimidating, orange ones, who closed.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

Immediately, in a streak of speed that exceeded the eye's trace, the wingblade swept across the young boy. The wooden sword was splinters. Sora was thrown back with a cry, impacting inches from the King, who saw as soon as the boy had landed, that the sword had landed a slash across Sora's front.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Mickey was silent, taking in the very scene. Taking in Sora. Taking in Ansem. Taking in everything around him. His heart thudding. His memories clouding.

His paw extended to his right, summoning the Keyblade, his now-furious gaze fixed firmly upon the researcher of darkness, who smirked.

"That look is quite dark, for you, Your Majesty."

Mickey readied his Keyblade, as Ansem suddenly leapt forth, his dual wingblade swinging forth at an incredible speed. But the King was prepared, bringing up his own weapon to counter the deadly attack, before blasting the researcher with a Firaga attack, and leaping upwards, twirling the Keyblade around.

But Ansem recovered quickly. He let out yell, and sent out a blast of force towards the King, who was thrown up against the left of the cave ceiling with a cry. He still hadn't properly recovered from his previous battle with the researcher, but something was driving him. Something was _forcing _him to battle. For some reason, a part of him was simply telling him he _had_ to win. There was no other option, if he wished the safety of this world.

It came to him as he continued to clash with Ansem. Sora. His promise with Sora.

"You never intended to get into this mess. I'll get you out if it causes you trouble…"

Mickey flipped back, evading another attack from Ansem. He had to stay true to that promise. It was his duty. For some reason, as he battled the researcher of darkness, it seemed only so significant, rising above all other goals. But it wasn't just the King's newfound friendship with the young boy that plastered it inside Mickey's mind…

He withdrew, evading a second wave of dark energy that Ansem sent him.

There was something else about him. There was something…that he could see in the boy. A heart like no other. A strong heart, with an uncommon sense of justice. He seemed so ordinary, no one, not even Ansem, could assume he was anything more. Sure, he lacked knowledge of many things significant, but…

Sora…there was something else about him. He was special. Destiny had something in store for the boy…

Mickey dodged a vicious blow, striking back abruptly. Ansem had managed to again gained the upperhand in the battle. He bit his lip, a sudden realization taking over, then ferocity again taking over his battle style. No. He couldn't allow this to become a repeat of Hollow Bastion. He couldn't let this world fall, too. He just couldn't allow another world to fall.

His heart thudded, as the legend of the Keyblades returned to memory. Would he be the one who'd place chaos and ruin upon the worlds? Was all of this his doing?

His strikes grew weaker, as grief and exhaustion began to overtake his mind.

Was he…responsible?

Finally, a slash broke past the King's defense, striking down the absent-minded Mickey's front. He cried out, his face screwing up in pain, as memory delivered him the recurrence of every single one of his old wounds.

Thrown back towards the wall, the King collapsed, eyes glazed with exhaustion and disbelief. He could barely take it in. He just couldn't face it at all. He didn't _mean _it. He didn't _mean _ for any of it to happen, at all. Why couldn't things go his way? Why did they always fall when he tried his hardest as a King? But to either intend harm upon others, or do it without meaning…

Did that make any difference? In the end, could it change? Could it?

All thoughts evaporated from his mind, as one end of the wingblade was placed against Mickey's throat. He exhaled softly, defeat overtaking him.

It couldn't change…

Right?

"You fail to see your own potential within the darkness, your majesty. Maybe you can cease your failures. Maybe you can become a person of authority that you can be proud of. The darkness offers strength and wisdom, and it can be to the advantage of your own people, Mickey."

The King tensed, shaking his head.

"I…I-I won't. I can't let my people down, like that…"

There was silence between the two of them, before Ansem finally uttered, raising the wingblade from the King's throat, his fierce gaze focused into the eyes of the defeated Mickey, who took in a shuddering gasp, his heart thudding.

"You already have, your majesty."

Mickey gave another gasp, as something pulsated from his chest. His heart. His heart was pounding. Hard. Something was happening. Something else was wrong.

He placed a hand upon his chest, taking in another pained breath. He was having trouble breathing. Energy was igniting within his heart. Tugging him forward. Lulling him forth. He was gasping. Something was awakening within him. Something was _warning _him. Something was…

_Keyhole…_

Mickey gave a pained gasp, as a bright light suddenly shone from the back of the cave. Again, his heart pulsed. Again, he felt a tug forward. He had to rise. His heart was responding. The Keyblade was glowing brightly, struggling in the King's grip.

_Keyhole…_

Peering behind Ansem's intimidating form, he caught sight of the mysterious wooden door, the only object in the room he could scarcely take his mind off. The earlier curiosity resurfaced. He could see it now. Yes, there. Forming upon the wooden door, now, glimmering brightly in the midst of the cave, was the familiar shape of the Keyhole.

His heart pulsed again. The Keyblade tugged forward. And for the very first time in the midst of danger, since the time he was finally elected King of Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse smiled.

_I can change it…_

The Keyblade's tip gleamed.

_I **can **change it… It doesn't matter what lead to now…But I…_

A bright swirl of stars formed around the Keyblade's tip, swirling around in perfect harmony, only to minimize and all place themselves upon the enchanted weapon. A thin beam formed from the tip, surging towards the Keyhole at full speed.

_I won't let this be a repeat._

The satisfying 'click' of the lock sounded from the Keyhole, as all traces of the mysterious shape was erased in a gleam of light, fading off, twirling upwards through the opening in the cave ceiling, off into the dawning sky…

Mickey rose, before the taken aback Ansem, who let his wingblade fall to his side. The piercing orange orbs were suddenly softened, clouded with confusion and shock. This was quite a rarity, the King decided, before he spoke. Again, a confident, cheerful smile overtook his features.

"I'm proud to be in the light, Ansem. I'm proud of the choices that lead me here. Because I know I made a mistake… and so what if the darkness took me for a while? Someone yanked me out, just as easily. So even though Hollow Bastion is no more…even though millions vanished along with the world…"

Mickey crossed his arms.

"It's alright. Because every event lead me here…"

A golden, glowing aura began to surround him as he spoke, and he pointed the Keyblade towards the researcher of darkness, eyes narrowing.

"…to the hope I thought wasn't possible, anymore!"

The light burst from the Keyblade, directly into Ansem's chest. The man gave out a shocked gasp, as a hand grasped at his chest, as if trying to ease the pain, but to no avail. The wingblade clattered to the ground, vanishing in a burst of inky, curling darkness, which seemed to fade almost instantly in the presence of the Keyblade.

Mickey magnified the force of the Keyblade. Suddenly, his wounds never seemed to matter anymore. Suddenly, he managed to recover such a power from the very core of the researcher of darkness. Within the very depths of the heart, plagued by the easily manipulative element, was a pure light. Within the deepest darkness, was a true light.

The King backed away, eyes wide, dismissing the spell. Ansem collapsed in a burst of darkness, vanishing into the night. But left in his place, were small, tiny fragments of light. The only light that managed to survive in the very depths of darkness.

These rose upwards before the surprised Mickey's eyes, gleaming and swirling in perfect harmony, before beginning to take the shape of a rather familiar, yet enchanted weapon.

The King fell silent, as the last particle of light reached its place. There, levitating no more than a few feet above the ground, was an exact replica of the Kingdom Key.

Yet, he realized as he peered closer towards the weapon, the colors seemed inverted. Instead of the silver around the hilt, and the gold among the main area and grooves among his own Keyblade, the gold seemed to line the hilt, while the attacking area was a pure silver.

Blinking, he took a step towards the weapon, and reached out towards it. He knew it would dismiss at his very touch, for this was not his to wield.

As it did so, he let his hand fall to his side, before dashing over to the unconscious Sora, who stirred slightly, wincing in pain. The blood had stained his white shirt, and his sword was still splintered, lying in pieces upon the dirt ground. But Mickey couldn't care less as he approached the boy's side, placing a hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"Sora…"

The King was surprised to see the sky-blue orbs open, clouded with exhaustion, but managing to speak.

"…M-Mickey?"

He suddenly winced, his eyes shutting up tight, as the slash returned to memory. Mickey tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder, eyes watery.

"Hey, don't move! You're still hurt!" He cried.

Sora's eyes opened, his eyes clearing but watery with pain. His breathing was soft and short, as he tried to avoid the pain upon his chest by any chance. But he was still weakening. The lack of proper oxygen was getting to the young boy.

But the King was having none of it.

"Sora… I ended up here because of a mistake. I met you because of it, too. But this encounter itself…"

Mickey smiled, standing up and pointing the Keyblade at Sora's head. The boy seemed to flinch back a little, but instead of an attack, a thin beam of light suddenly shot out into the boy's mind, and began the process of taking out a link in the boy's chain of memories.

The one he'd created.

He summoned a Curaga spell upon the boy, who gave a relieved gasp as the pain subsided.

"…I honestly wouldn't call it a mistake. Just fate, I guess." The King added, the Keyblade returning to memory. Who would have known that such a light could have survived in depths so deep?

"…But I can't break this world's events. I can't interfere any further, Sora." He whispered gently, as the boy struggled to shake of his increasing unconsciousness, but it was no use, as the King's magic continued to sink further inside his mind…as his world began to darken.

"The next time you wake up, Sora, you won't recall what happened here. You won't remember me. That memory will be far too deep in the darkness for you to recover on your own."

Mickey stared down at the boy, who stared back with glazed, exhausted eyes. He suddenly stared down at his own chest. A crown pendant necklace, bound to a chain, was situated there. Something he received long ago, as a crown prince.

Smiling, he undid it from his neck, before placing it around Sora's. One interference wouldn't hurt.

"You won't remember me, Sora." Were the last words in the boy's mind, as he slowly slid into unconsciousness. "But maybe…

Just maybe…

We'll meet again."

* * *

_Sora stared through the closing doors of Kingdom Hearts, briefly past Riku. The King gazed back, a cheerful look overtaking his features, as he held out the Keyblade to his side._

**"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"**

The Keyblade Master blinked softly. Seal them in? Seal them **both **in? But…

_"Close it, quick!" Donald called over to him, desperation within his voice as he noted the boy's hesitation._

_Sora stared at him, eyes wide. "But…"_

"_Don't worry." Mickey said, trying to reassure the boy of his and Riku's grim fate. "There will always be a door to the light."_

_Sora spun back to his two friends. Hurt lay in their eyes, for they were the ones who were closing the door upon their closest friend. But they were supporting the King's decision. They were going to obey. They held belief in their King._

_And they wanted Sora to comply, as well._

_"Sora, you can trust King Mickey!" Goofy smiled, softly._

_The Keyblade Master hesitated, as Riku spun to face the King. _

"_Now! They're coming!"_

_Mickey turned back, his comforting gaze lowering upon those of his pained friends, who continued to push the door shut, tears streaming from their eyes._

_"Donald, Goofy, thank you." The King whispered as he readied his Keyblade._

_Sora finally worked up the courage to push the door, as duty overtook his feelings. He had to seal Kingdom Hearts. He was the Keyblade Master, and it was his duty. No one else could do it. And he couldn't let any more worlds fall to the Heartless…_

_Riku stared from the narrowing gap that parted the two doors, his piercing blue eyes softening as he spoke to the boy who'd brought him to his senses, through many means necessary. Lifted the darkness, and shown him the way._

"_Take care of her."_

_Sora stared at his best friend, eyes watering, then gave a firm nod and continued to push the door shut._

_As soon as the two doors met by the reluctant efforts of the Trinity, Sora finally leapt back. He could still feel the King's presence behind those doors…Still feel his light. Abruptly, he rose his Keyblade and focused, hard, his heart pounding inside his chest, while from the opposite side, King Mickey did the very same._

_And as the two sealed off Kingdom Hearts that very day, the both of them smiled at how fate had intertwined their paths in such a way. Destiny? Probably not. Maybe even a mistake. But in the end, it never mattered._

_And yes, Sora decided, as the doors of Kingdom Hearts finally vanished in a burst of majestic light, leaving the three behind…_

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_They'd meet again._

* * *

That's it, minna-san. I hope you guys liked it, and sorry it took a bit to update, but hey. ;;

Well, that's just my theory about what happened. Oh, and Panchito is Donald's rooster friend from "The Three Cabelleros" which I do not own in any way. ;;

Thanks so much for reading, and you can review if you liked it!

NettikGirl


End file.
